If You're Reading This
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Some of you may know how hard it is to lose one close to the heart. That one person who has touched you and made you the person you are today. You know who I'm talking about. Maybe it was your best friend, your mom or your cousin. But, maybe he was your brother. I lost a brother today. In the hands of the Decepticons. He saved my life, sacrificing himself instead. T for death.


**This songfic is inspired by the song "If You're Reading This' by Tim McGraw. I teared up in this one. Sorry for the sadness, I really am. **

**I was going to make this a two shot, but I don't know. **

**I don't own anyting!**

* * *

_**First POV (Optimus Prime)**_

Some of you may know how hard it is to lose one close to the heart. That one person who has touched you and made you the person you are today. You and them did everything together. Shared secrets, went to the movies or maybe you fought a devastating war. Side by side.

You know who I'm talking about. Maybe it was your best friend, your mom or your cousin. But, maybe he was your brother.

I lost a friend, a war comrade and a brother today. In the hands of the Decepticons. He saved my life, sacrificing him instead. A blow like that would have knocked me out-cold, letting Megatron to dispose of me, but he took the hit that extinguished his spark with-in minutes.

Our painful lose is why we're here today, gathered around his lifeless body that lay next to Cliffjumper's horn. They were buried next each other, the way they would have wanted it.

Ratchet's death did not only bring pain to the Autobots, but to five humans as well, especially three of them. Three of which saw him everyday for the past two years now.

We were not expecting this tragic ending, we weren't expecting a happy one, but rather a decent one.

I meant the ending that battle, not the war. I just realized this war may take longer that hoped and longer than planned. All because of his death.

As a kid war was when you got to dress up in camouflage and carry a toy gun around shooting your brothers because they were enemies. Your mom scolded you saying that it was nothing to kid about, war was serious. But, you're a kid! Why should you have to believe her? You're only pretending, it's not like you're actually shooting your brothers. You tried explaining that to your mom, but she didn't listen. Your gun was taken away and she you do something else. Only later did you realize just how serious war is. How deadly and horrible it really was. It wasn't a game; it was a death trap that killed thousands.

A death is a powerful thing that changes your world forever. When you were a kid, death was nothing to you. You felt no pain when your favorite superhero defeated the bad guy. did you? As a kid, you probably thought everything would be all better once he's gone for good, paying no attention to how the family must feel. Whether the victim good or bad. You did not fully understand the meaning of death. But, time changed that when you grew up, didn't it. It took on a whole new meaning. You were finally old enough to learn the effects death can have.

Time can be a blessing yet also a curse. Some moments you love it, you want to go ahead a few years so you're old enough to drive or maybe to drink, but other times you wish you could rewind to memories you cherish in your heart when you were a kid because you wished your childhood away.

His death is why we're all gathered here today, wishing we could rewind to that tragic battle to change things…

"Who's starting?" Bulkhead asked once they were all gathered together.

Wheeljack stepped forward without saying a word.

'Sure thing, Jackie." Bulkhead said without any life in his hollow voice what so ever.

"Well, Doc I guess it's over, huh?"

_**If you're reading this, **_

_**Then my momma's sitting there.**_

_**Looks like I only got a one way ticket o'er here.**_

"I never did get to thank you for patching me up all those times. I was too stubborn to. I sure had a heck of a time messing with Laserbeak with ya'." He smiled remembering the memory the two shared. "You went with honor, Doc. Never forget that. We'll miss ya'… Ratchet."

_**I sure is shy,**_

_**To give you one more kiss.**_

_**War was just a game we played when we were kids.**_

Wheeljack shifted uncomfortably before letting out a sigh and turning around to face the others. "Who's next?"

Agent Fowler cleared his throat and said, "I think I have some words that I owe him." He walked forward looked down on Ratchet. He began slowly, "You have more guts than any of us, soldier. I would have never dived in front of that bullet. Your sacrifice took strength, courage, braveness, and love. You posses all of those, which is why you were able to make the ultimate sacrifice, which is why you went to down with pride. You will be remembered for this always. Don't forget that." He wiped his eye as he turned and walked towards the other humans. "Excuse me."

_**I'm laying down my gun,**_

_**Hanging up my boots.**_

_**I'm up here with God,**_

_**And we're both watching over you.**_

Jack rubbed Miko's back as she sobbed in his chest . "Come on Miko, we'll go next." Miko didn't make any sound; she just nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. They were pink and puffy. Her mascara had run and stained Jack's shirt. Jack had tried to stay strong, but it was hard. He had cried too. Everyone had.

Jack let go of Miko and walked over to Ratchet. He stared at the mech for a moment. He looked at his faceplate. He looked so clam and peaceful, but Jack would rather have him still here, cranky and yelling at them, just like old times. _Old times. _Memories crashed into Jack's brain as he grabbed Ratchet's hand.

Jack fell to his knees sobbing and begging for Ratchet to return. He shook his head, trying to wake himself of the bad dream, but failing. This was not a dream. It was a living nightmare.

_**So lay me down,**_

_**In that open field out on the edge of town.**_

_**And know my soul,**_

_**Is where my momma always prayed that it would. **_

_**If you're reading this, **_

_**I'm already home.**_

When Jack was able to regain himself, he stood up and dusted off his pants. "I'll miss you, buddy." He patted Ratchet's leg before walking back to his mom and Raf.

Miko was still up there hugging his neck. "I'm sorry I caused so many problems and I that I was loud and made a mess. I didn't think much of it at the time, I'm sorry." She wiped he eyes and looked at his faceplate for a moment before she bent down and kissed his cheek. "_I'm so sorry_."

Bulkhead stepped forward and kneeled next to Miko just as she lifted her head back up from his cheek. When she felt Bulk kneel, she turned around and jumped into his arms, sobbing. "Come on Bulk, your turn."

Bulkhead nodded his head and said. "I don't know what we would have done without you Ratch. You fixed us when we needed repairs and gave us those blasted check-ups that we all hated. If you weren't here, we would have lost a lot of family. Raf, when exposed to dark energon, Optimus, when sybonic plague infected him, Bee during the war, me after I got rid of that poison and probably many more during the war. Your rescues will always be remembered. Forever.

_**If you're reading this,**_

_**Half-way 'round the world.**_

_**Looks like I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl.**_

_**I hope she looks like you,**_

_**I hope she fights like me.**_

_**Stands up for the innocent,**_

_**And the weak.**_

Bulkhead calmed Miko down as he walked back to the others, just as Bee and Raf walked up.

"Hey, Ratchet." Raf said walking up as he held Bee's hand. Bee whizzed and whirred. "Bee says 'hi' too."

Raf sighed and walked up closer. "Ratchet, thank you. For saving me, for your care, for everything. I know I never really thanked you for all the times you said I was a genius. The fact is, you're a genius too. Whether you know it or not, you are." He paused to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes. He placed them back on his face and he continued through small sniffles.

"Bee told me, about when I was unconscious and how much you tried to help. How you began to need me. And I how I needed you. I always felt bad cause you didn't have a human friend and Miko said you didn't want one, but once Bee told me that it made me so much happier because you needed me. I just wanted you to know that."

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and then looked up teary eyed at Bee, "I'm finished."

Bumblebee nodded his head and saluted Ratchet before turning the other way.

_**I'm laying down my gun, **_

_**Hanging up my boots.**_

_**Tell Dad I don't regret that followed in his shoes.**_

_**So lay me down,**_

_**In that open field out on the edge of town.**_

_**And know my soul,**_

_**Is where my momma always prayed that it would go,**_

_**If you're reading this,**_

_**I'm already home.**_

Arcee patted Bee's shoulder as she walked up.

"Well, Ratch. Maybe you were right. Maybe you were wrong. I really don't know. If I could go back in time and change that decision maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Maybe if we left Earth after Cliff's death, you'd be alive, but maybe Jack, Rak and Miko along with the rest of the planet would be gone." She frowned and rubbed the back of her helm. "It's too difficult to say what my exact decision would be because time can change that. It changes everything nowadays." She sighed. "Maybe what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to end with pain and tears. I'm sorry it had to end with you dying

She bowed her head and muttered "Goodbye." She slowly turned to walk away, but turned back around to tell him one more thing. "Just make sure you and Cliff don't act too crazy up there, okay? We'll see you both some day and I would hate to see that you two have already been banned out of every good energon depot there. Just behave yourselves and have fun." She walked back to everyone else with a small smile.

_**If you're reading this,**_

_**There's gonna come a day.**_

_**When you move on and find someone else,**_

_**And that's okay.**_

_**Just remember this.**_

_**I'm in a better place.**_

_**Where soldiers live in peace **_

_**and angels sing 'Amazing Grace'**_

Optimus was the last to walk up to their fallen friend. "I had hoped that this would be eons away, Old Friend. I hoped you would live to see the end of this wretched war." He paused and kneeled to take his hand in his. "You didn't have to do that, Ratchet. I would have been injured, maybe I would have survived, maybe not, but you would have. I do not know if you simply acted without thinking or if you knew of your consequences, but decided to go through with it anyway." He shook his head. "We will miss your medical expertise, your skill and your company. I hope you're happy now, Old Friend. I really do."

_**So lay me down,**_

_**In that open field out on the edge of town.**_

_**And know my soul **_

_**Is where my momma always prayed that it would go,**_

_**If you're reading this,**_

_**I'm already home.**_

_**If you're reading this,**_

_**I'm already home.**_

"I will be the first to admit that I took advantage of your well-being. I never thought this would be the ending. That is one thing I learned from this experience; I will never take anything for granted and neither should any of us. We must learn to appreciate the little and the big things in life." He sighed patting Ratchet on the shoulder. "I know you were all expecting a wise speech, but I don't know what else to say other than, 'See you soon, Old Friend.', because this isn't goodbye. There is never a goodbye. Goodbye means to never see again and I can assure you we will see you soon. Trust me because some day, we will all will pass and then we will be together again. Somewhere there is no war, fighting or death, but only peace, love and family. When we are one with The Allspark.


End file.
